The Monster Within
by darkangel9314
Summary: Kai is a mass murder. Bonnie Bennett is a new detective looking for her first case, but there's only one thing these two have in common Elena Gilbert. After Kai kills Bonnie's best friend Elena Gilbert, a cat and mouse game starts, but when it comes to this game whose the real monster?
1. Chapter 1

The Monster Within

Chapter 1

Kai

If there was anything that Malakai Parker knew for sure it was that you never showed your true intention and you never ever fall in love. Especially if you were a world known criminal who had murdered his own family in cold blood just because you had a moment. But now here he was starting over in a backwater town so no one would know what he had done. So no one knew what kind of monster he really was. Problem with being a monster was that he actually en joyed the kill. He reveled in the feeling of playing God. It was a miracle he hadn't been struck by lightening with how fucked up he had been, but it would take what he could get.

Kai sighed and looked around. Surely this town had something entertaining to do. He guessed he would just find some gorgeous woman and play with her for a little while. After all torture was one of the finer skills he possessed. His eyes scanned around the room looking for his next victim to practice on. His eyes lingered on a few girls, but his attention landed on one with long brunette hair and brown eyes. She would do. At least until he got bored with her and sent her back to this place in a body bag.

He downed the rest of his drink and walked over to her. He taped her on the shoulder as she turned around smiling at her. She gave him an uncomfortable smile back. It looked as if her friends were no where around her. Perfect.

"I'm sorry to have startled you. I'm Malakai Parker."

He extended his hand to her and she shook it.

"I'm Elena Gilbert."

"So Elena Gilbert, What's a gorgeous girl like yourself doing alone in a bar?"

"I'm just here to drink and have some fun."

"Without friends?"

"They all have busy lives."

"Well I guess i'm lucky that they're not here. I might not have got to meet you. Do you care for a dance?"

Elena laughed. " Does anyone ever really say that anymore?"

"Not really but I felt like being a cliché for a while."

"Alright. Sure. Let's do it. "

Kai escorted her on the dance floor where they danced until he put the moves on her. He snuck in a kiss and was surprised when she responded back. He now had her right where he wanted her. Now it was just time for him to get her back to his place.

"Do you want to get out of here and go back to my place?" he said through the kisses.

Elena nodded as he took her hand and took her back to his car. Now it was finally time. She sat in the passengers seat and threw a flirty look at him.

"Now what?" she asked with a laugh.

"Now you die."

"What?" she asked before he slammed her head to the window knocking her out with a smile on his face.

"You should have been more careful little lamb. You never know whose gonna be the big bad wolf out here."

He snickered as he started the car and went about with his plan without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The Monster Within

Chapter 2

There was nothing more that Bonnie loved then being an agent. She loved the investigation part and she loved her job, but it was in times like these that she didn't love her job. Sometimes she loved living a pretty standard life with as little distraction as possible and right now was one of those moments.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as the stranger picked her up and put her on the counter. He smiled at her as they kissed and she moaned. It felt really good not to look at a dead body for once and to be looking at a real life one right now. She knew she had to enjoy it when she could, so nothing would distract her from this very moment. Or at least she thought.

Her phone rang and she groaned. What the hell did they want now? They usually didn't call her unless it was a big case. So they better have had a good one or else she would be very furious. She sighed and shoved the guy off of her to answer.

"This better be good Salvatore." She said.

Damon sighed at the other end. She knew it was bad this time. Usually Damon Salvatore was a pretty sarcastic person, but now that he wasn't being sarcastic she knew it was pretty big.

"Bonnie, we need you to come in ."

"What's this about?"

"Bonnie there's really no easy way to tell you this-"

"Tell me what."

"Bonnie, the Gemini killer striked again and it's really bad this time."

"It's always bad Damon, what it makes it worse than all the other times it's happened."

"Because of who the victim is Bonnie."

"Who is it?"

"It's Elena Gilbert Bonnie. The Gemini killer killed Elena."

Bonnie rushed past rush hour traffic and to the scene of the crime. She didn't know what to expect from the crime scene, but from all the other times she had witnessed the Gemini killers work it had been pretty brutal. Only this time it was personal. Maybe Damon had made a mistake. It couldn't possibly be Elena. She was fine last night. Bonnie had just talked to her last night. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. Bonnie just wouldn't accept that.

Still as she stepped into the elevator and made her way to the third floor of a hotel, she couldn't help but feel that Damon was right. He wouldn't be that cruel to tell her it was Elena if it wasn't. Still she had hope that he was wrong. Elena couldn't be dead. She was too full of life. To full of love. And she had a bright future ahead of her with a lot of possibilities. Someone like that couldn't be dead. Could they?

Bonnie took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator and saw all of her team. Damon was leaning over a body and Bonnie gasped as she looked upon the sight of the room before her. There was blood and guts all over the walls so much that she was horrified to look down at what Damon was looking at. It couldn't be. This was all just a bad dream. She took a huge breath and moved forward with intent for Damon to fill her in. She couldn't look down at the victim, because then it would be too real, but she knew. She knew it was Elena judging on the look on Damon's face and how he was reacting to the corpse.

Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert were the perfect couple in everybody's eyes. The rest of the unit envied them and everybody wanted to be them. Damon was a hard and sarcastic man until he met Elena and it was like she had brought life into him. Now as Bonnie was looking at him it looked like he was looking like death. She knew they7 had had a huge fight that resulted in a break up the other night and she knew he didn't want to give Elena up, but now looking at him she realized that this was Elena, because Damon Salvatore would not be holding a corpses hand and be trying like hell to pull himself together and crying like hell was what he was doing at this precise moment.

He took a deep breath and leaned down kissing her on the lips as tears flowed from his eyes and onto Elena's cheeks. It was at this moment that Bonnie choose to look down. She put a hand over her mouth to stop from gasping. That was the last thing Damon needed at the moment was for her to get emotionally involved all that she knew was that Elena wasn't Elena anymore. She was a body with scattered pieces all around the floor with her blood on the walls and the Gemini signature on the walls that were written with her blood. She would catch this man if it was the last thing she did. She would get justice for Elena and Damon no matter what she did and even though this was a dangerous plan she wanted to share it. She just had to.

"Are you out of your mind?" her boss said giving her narrowed eyes.

"I am very competent in what I'm saying right now. I want to go undercover to catch the Gemini killer. I want to be his next target."

"What do you know about this assignment Bennett? You don't even know what he looks like."

"But we know his point of location. The mystic falls grill. He takes his victims from there or at least he took Elena from there.,"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she texted that she would be there last night. She wanted me to join her, but I was too tired."

"Are you just doing this out of guilt?"

"I'm doing this, because this psycho has murdered more woman than I can count and we haven't had a single lead until this happened. So i'mn begging you please,. Send me undercover so I can get justice for all these woman,"

Her boss sighed and looked down at the case files.

"I guess it's worth a shot, but Bennett be smart about this and be cautious this man is highly dangerous and he can kill you."

"I'm aware of that sir and rest assured you when the time and place comes along which it will I will kill the Gemini killer even if it's the last thing i'll do."


	3. Chapter 3

The Monster Within

Chapter 3

Kai

Kai sat down on the bar stool watching the unsuspecting victims as he nursed the drink thinking about how his latest victims blood had tasted on his lips. He had to admit that she was delicious. He remembered her as if she was just yesterday. Which in time and sense she was...

The hotel Kai had rented for this occasion was a small room with two beds and one bathroom that was in a sketchy part of town that no sane person would ever want to live in. Luckily for Kai though he wasn't the least bit sane. And another plus was that no one in the apartment ever asked questions unless they wanted to end up dead on a street corner somewhere. It was for this very precise reason that Kai was able to get Elena's unconscious body up the stairs without a single word from his neighbors. For all they knew he was just going up there to mess with her a little bit. The imbeciles had no real clue that he was about to kill this girl and drink her blood. It was like they didn't really care.

Finally after a couple more sets of stairs, he hoisted Elena up on his shoulder thankful that she hadn't woken up yet and grabbed the keys to his apartment unlocking the door so he could safely get inside. Sighing he placed Elena on the couch and grabbed a nearby chair and all the other necessary ingredients as he read through his precise instructions about what to do next.

Nodding in satisfaction, he grabbed a still unconscious Elena from the couch and tied her to the chair making sure that there was no way in hell that she could break free from it. After all the last he needed was for her to escape. Sighing he grabbed another chair from his dining room table and placed it in front of her making sure that he kept her in his line of vision. If he was going to do this. He was going to do it right. He wasn't about to fuck this up like his sister had so many years ago, but that was a story for another day.

He went to his fridge to grab a beer and a bit of dinner and sat down next to Elena waiting for her to wake. He just wished that she would get on with it so he could get along with his plan. After all he still had a lot of steps to complete and she was one of many. Gasping Elena finally woke looking around his apartment in a haze as if trying to figure out what exactly happened and where the hell she was at. He didn't mind thought, he had hit her head to that window pretty hard. Finally after a good minute or two her gaze finally concentrated on him making her eyes narrow slightly. This was the part where she would try to act tough, but he didn't care too much. He was still going to slaughter her by the end of the night.

"What is this? What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry little lamb. I haven't done anything to you. Well at least not yet."

The look of terror in her eyes made Kai chuckle as he went to the fridge for another beer. Popping the top off he went across the way to where Elena sat looking at him with a mix of terror and confusion.

"Drink up." he said as he tipped the bottle close to her lips.

"Fuck you." she said spitting on him.

He had to admit she had a nice aim because some of it actually managed to land on his face, but there was no way he was going to let her distract him. He grabbed her by the throat squeezing it hard for a couple of seconds before he let go of it prying her mouth open and shoving the beer bottle down it forcing the liquid beverage down her throat. When he removed the bottle she spit out some coughing and gagging as he stepped away.

"It wasn't a fucking question and you don't really have a choice about what happens to you while you're with me so you'd better get used to it.." he said stepping away to go retrieve his most prized possession.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked after she finished gagging.

"Because you were an easy target and it's fun."

"You're a fucking psycho."

"It's a shame that you couldn't figure that out before you got in a car with me."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, but he knew it was just for show. No one was brave enough in the face of death. Not even the world's strongest people.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"All in due time Elena. For right now let's just have a little fun."

"Kind of hard to have fun when you're tied up and unable to move."

"No that's when it's the best kind of fun."

She gave him a passive look as he took a swig of his beer. Women could be so picky at times.

"So what you're just gonna leave me here all night and torture me to your pleasing?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a girl who knows she's going to get murdered."

"And when is that? Why haven't you killed me already?"

"You ask questions as if you demand answers from me. I'm the one calling the shots around here not you, so do yourself a favor and shut that pretty mouth of yours before I keep it occupied with something else."

She gulped suddenly not feeling as brave. He smiled. Good. She finally figured out that she couldn't win this with him. He sat back down in the chair next to her as he played with his knife.

"You know you're defiantly the most chatty one out of all the victims I've had. It's annoying as hell yet kind of refreshing because it does get lonely being just me sometimes."

"How many victims have you had?"

He let that one go because it was a question he loved answering.

"Oh I would say around the forty range. It had all started with part of my family and then had escalated from there."

"Wait. You only did part?"

"Not to my liking. My sister got our other two siblings out of there before I could even think about it."

"Oh." she said not wanting to piss him off.

Kai sighed he was getting rather bored with her and when he was getting bored bad things happened. Sighing he took out his knife and cut her ropes. She looked down in utter shock as her leg kicked out and she made a run for it. Kai sighed, why did they always chose to run?

Soon enough Kai was facing Elena with a look of shock in her eyes.

"I always love it when they run."

Elena screamed as the knife hit her making Kai satisfied.

Back in the present Kai smiled as he pulled the vile of Elena's blood from his pockets and squeezed a couple of drops in his drink. There was nothing better than blood in the bourbon as he took a drink exhaling. It was now time to find another victim and this time he would make sure they suffered as much as possible.


End file.
